Why Blair?
by VanillaNewYork
Summary: She stuck in a rut. Life has become boring for Blair Archibald but when she meets Chuck Bass, life is turned upside down. Little does Blair know, her husband and Chuck have history involving a dead girl. Much better than it sounds. Please read and review


Why Blair?

Chapter 1

**A/N:** I was lying in bed one day listening to my iPod when the song Bad Day by Daniel Powter shuffled on. This idea for a fic popped right into my mind. I had to write it down before I forgot it, as I do so many others. If you like it let me know. I have no idea were the story will go do I am more than happy to accept ideas. I need suggestions though!

Its going to be kind of OOC for Blair by the way

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Gossip Girl. This is going to sound cliché but I wouldn't mind owning Ed Westwick!

She lies in bed with him. His arms wrapped around her in a protective manor. Any woman would be happy with what Blair Archibald has but they always did say you wanted what you couldn't have.

Life had become boring, her job wad boring and her husband was boring. All she wanted was a little fun.

What she needed was a baby but Nate wasn't ready. The truth was Blair wanted some excitement, something new and she would find it no matter what.

Xoxo  
>Chuck Bass smiled as he stepped off his plane. New York life was going to be fun and he couldn't wait to try it out. Though it was on sad circumstances, he was excited!<p>

He was traveling here from Chicago on business for his don't father. He had lived with his mother while his father lived in New York. His parents had divorced when he had been a young child. He had spent every summer on the UES with his dad and spent the school year with his mom. When Bart Bass had died, he had left his muti-billion dollar company to his twenty two year old son.

"Mr. Bass?" Chuck looked over to see a beautiful brunette about his age putting on a fake smile.

"Yes." He said with a smirk. She was so hot it was making him hard.

"Im Blair, your new assistant." She still had that fake smile on her face.

"Right, it's nice to meet you Blair."

"Well your flight was behind schedule so we need to work quickly. You're staying at the Palace hotel, correct?"

"That is right Miss?" he asked.

"Archibald. Mrs. Archibald," She informed with her head held high as if to show Chuck that she wasn't going to let him push her around

The name was familiar. Chuck shrugged it off but it was still nagging him at the back of his mind.

For the most part the ride was silent. They exchanged pleasantries and discussed the weather.

When they reached his destination they both stepped out of the car.

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked confused. He hoped that she would say that she was going to come and help him and unpack. This chick was hot and he wanted to bang her into oblivion.

"I live in the penthouse with my husband." She answered bored.

"Oh," He answered disappointed. No matter, he would get her yet, "I could at least drive you to work in the morning?"

"I suppose," she answered in a breezy voice. This woman totally turned him on.

They walked into the hotel and she got Chuck checked in. He couldn't help but stare at her ass as she checked him into the hotel.

He hadn't intended on living full time in the hotel but knowing that Blair lived here may have changed his mind.

It was an impressive hotel, he had to admit, but he had been in many impressive hotels in his life. He was Chuck Bass after all and Chuck Bass deserved nothing more than the best.

Xoxo

Oh my god, he is hot, thought Blair. She loved the way his dark hair was pushed back to reveal caramel eyes with flecks of gold. He might be the perfect way to get her out of the damn rut.

On her way to the elevator, Chuck and Blair ran into Nate on his way home from work.

"Blair," He called.

"Wonderful," She muttered

"Who is that?" Chuck questioned.

"My husband," She answered dryly.

Chuck chuckled. "Trouble in paradise?"

She laughed. "Not as far as he knows!"

By the time they finished there conversation, Nate had reached them.

"Hey Babe," He said slightly out of breath as he kissed her cheek. "Who's this?"

"Oh this is my new boss. Mr. Bass," She smiled and turned to Chuck. "Mr. Bass, this is my husband Nate Archibald!"

Suddenly it popped into his mind. This was the man who spent countless hours attempting to destroy Bass Industries because his mother and Bart had slept together resulting in the scandalous Archibald divorce.

Nate's face turned bitter. "You said your name was Bass, As in Bart Bass?"

"Nate, don't be so rude! I'm so sorry Mr. Bass!" She cried in apology!

"It's no problem," Chuck waved it off and turned to Nate. "It's Chuck by the way. Bart died last month."

"Such a shame," Nate replied bitterly but Chuck did not respond.

When the elevator came to a stop at his floor, Chuck said good bye to both.

"It was nice to meet both of you. I'll see you at work tomorrow Blair." He winks.

Blair smiled and waved goodbye. Nate just rolls his eyes.

The elevator ride was silent. Blair was sending off waves of annoyance and he knew when it was a bad idea to mess with his wife. This was one of those times.

As soon as they reached the top Blair stormed into there penthouse and turned around the instant Nate was off the elevator.

"How could you humiliate me in such a way Nate? That was my new boss and I could have been fired for what you just did," she roared!

"Blair, Chuck Bass is a slimy asshole and his father ruined my life!" Nate cried in defense!

"Oh shut up you whinny baby! You turned out fine! My parents are divorced too. Remember?"

"It's not the same!"

"It's exactly the same! I was upset but I sure didn't almost get Roman fired for it!"

"You brought his ex-boyfriend into the matter! It's exactly the same!"

"We are not fighting over how I attempted to destroy my father's relationship with his husband. Were fighting over Chuck!"

"Why did you take the job anyway?" he asked quietly.

Blair shakes her head. "Why do you even care?"

"Because I'm your husband and you are my wife. It's time we started acting like it again!"

Blair just shook her head and walked down the hall. Finally some fun in her life. Chuck Bass was defiantly going to get her out of this rut…

Xoxo

After Blair fell a sleep, Nate quietly tip toed out of bed and got into a suit. He called down to the concierge to find out what room Chuck Bass was in. The mother Chucker had made it even easier on him by deciding to have a drink at the bar.

He slowly rode down the elevator. As he descended, Nate thought of the speech he had made up in his head! Chuck Bass was a slimy asshole.

He strode across the bar and stopped at the counter.

"I have a gin and tonic please," He ordered.

Chuck laughed. "Kind of a girly drink Archibald."

"Let's cut to the chase Bass. I don't want you near Blair. I will not let you steal yet another girl from me. I love Blair!"

"Please Nathaniel, Tamera practically begged me to sleep with her!"

"That's not the point Chuck! We were best friends!"

"I was in love with her Nate and as always she wanted you! The golden boy so excuse me if I took what I was offered! You don't think that I tare myself up about it everyday! It is our fault that the girl is dead!"

Nate was enraged! "No Chuck. It's not out fault. It's your fault Tammy is dead."

With that Nate walked away. He turned around once and yelled, "You stay away from Blair Chuck!"

A/N: Ooh… Cliffhanger. Not really but please leave me a review. I wanna know if you like it or if I should take it down

Once again, please Review

R-E-V-I-E-W


End file.
